


[复问]再见四季

by smc0424



Category: 2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smc0424/pseuds/smc0424
Summary: 一个关于调教与白切黑问的爱情故事





	[复问]再见四季

0.  
我戴着他的领结入睡。

1.  
吴复生睡觉离不开两样东西，压在枕头下上好膛的伯莱塔，放在枕边的牛皮鞭。  
前一样用来对付对他不怀好意的人，后一样用来对付李问。  
鞭柄上刻着他名字的缩写，组合在一起像是锋利的长剑，李问的伪装与遮掩在皮鞭面前总会像灰烬散落一地，只留下不堪的欲望坦荡。  
他让李问在地上跪好，双腿分开与肩同宽，好使他的鞭子落到李问大腿内侧的软肉。宠物狗哪需要穿衣服，李问总是赤条条的，手或背在身后或将鞭子高举过头顶恳求吴复生控制他的快感，小画家总是泪眼婆娑，没挨几下就叫少爷，滥用安全词急不可耐地要吴复生进入他，把他抱到床上进行一场温柔的性事。  
吴复生总是教育他要学会忍耐，在痛苦中寻找快乐，李问总是嗯嗯应付勾勾腿让吴复生操得更深些。  
吴复生能怎么办，吴复生只好罚到他射不出来。

2.  
事实上李问不喜欢调教，他愿意满足吴复生恶趣味只是因为他喜欢吴复生。  
他喜欢吴复生贴着后背扶正他瞄准的手，教他手要稳教他开枪不能心软，他喜欢吴复生给他夹的菜还有饭后的糖水，他喜欢吴复生合身的西装和西装裤露出的一小截脚踝，黑袜皮鞋走过工厂的钢板楼梯发出咚咚的声响像是李问放大的心跳声。  
他像是一只被遗弃的猫，大佬随手把他捡回家他便乖巧顺从生怕再次被遗弃。

3.  
他们一起去东欧收购打印机，路两边的雪松高大，墨绿色的松针上有少许新雪，呼吸间都是雪松味，像是偶尔会出现在吴复生西装外套上的木质香。  
李问想他的富兰克林想得入迷，连什么时候没跟上大佬的步伐都不曾注意，没了大佬的伞，他被雪落了满头，仿佛时光飞快过了二十年，吴复生依然是那个吴复生，而他在原地望着吴复生的背影白了鬓角。他听见有人在叫他，回过神看到吴复生撑着伞转身回来找他，吴复生穿了毛领大衣还戴着浅灰围巾，他难得换了皮靴踩着白雪向他走来，李问的心化了，仿佛他的心同落下的雪一般被吴复生踩在脚下。  
“在雪地里发呆不怕被冻死？”  
吴复生摘下他的围巾围在李问脖子上，于是他的体温也一并被李问留了下来。

4.  
吴复生带他去打劫变色油墨，他浑身发抖忘了吴复生教他的一切，被警察用枪口对着他下意识举起双手，枪声还是响起不过不是落在他身上。吴复生把畏畏缩缩坐在车里的他揪下车，塞给他一个引燃器，视线落在远处的警车。  
李问又要逃避，被吴复生拎住了后颈，“我叫你松手啊。”  
吴复生要他做主角，要他一起下地狱，要他梦中被审判时也端起枪大杀四方摘下审判者的王冠。  
他是痛苦贩卖商，他是信仰治疗师，他是盗走灵魂的窃贼，他是梦想碾碎家，他是真实缔造者，他是无情冷血的杀手，但他为我而来。李问迎着吴复生的眼神，压上了过去三十年都没有过的勇气，将引燃器摔到地上。  
爆炸声穿透了李问的耳膜，他用被眼泪打湿的头套换来了吴复生的一句赞扬。

5.  
后来李问调出了变色油墨，他兴奋地跑去找吴复生，一不小心把色彩泼满了玻璃门，隔着玻璃门他看到了吴秀清，与阮文有几分相似。或许她是个可以利用的人，李问按照吴复生的思维思考，冲吴秀清露出一个微笑。  
贵客走后吴复生又恢复了笑容，摸着他的后颈问他想要什么奖励，他像是晃着尾巴的小狗说我想要老板。吴复生的笑愣住了，一秒后又变得柔和，不行的，阿问喜欢阮小姐，我只能暂时顶替阮小姐的角色满足阿问而已。  
李问还要辩解，被吴复生的阴茎堵住了嘴。

6.  
吴复生最近迷上了spanking。  
“4，谢谢大佬。”  
李问跪趴在地上，高高翘起他的臀部，臀肉伴着巴掌颤颤巍巍，他小声呜咽不敢喊疼，中断了吴复生的节奏意味着重头再来。他的眼镜放在面前的地摊上，此时唯一能看清的就是吴复生锃亮的皮鞋尖，那鞋尖偶尔也会蹭过他湿漉漉的性器，尽管这是吴复生给他的糖果，李问还是认为这是在提醒他，他李问是个能被打到勃起的骚货。  
一场调教结束他的屁股上满是掌印，吴复生让他趴在床上给他上药，最后总能演变成用他的阴茎给李问的后穴治病。吴复生操得好大力，李问的头便一下一下撞到床板，大佬好心缓缓给他垫个枕头防止撞疼，李问却被操开了不让他停下，阴茎抵在小腹随撞击的频率晃动，吴复生便拔出自己的东西，低头亲吻李问的那根，含情脉脉含住李问的耳垂。  
“阿问，现在我不是主人，你可以射了。”  
床单被打湿，李问不敢说原因，软着声调回答吴复生是他干得太过了。  
他的高潮由吴复生赐予，眼泪也是。

7.  
他戴着吴复生为他定制的狗牌，胸前挂着刻有吴复生的乳环，连心也被吴复生占据了大半。  
他坐在屋檐上和Bobby四仔一起掷螺丝，屁股还因为前几天的调教隐隐作痛，身上满是红印，被两个打手调笑取乐。螺丝偏离轨道擦着桶沿弹出，也许是想到了自己相似的处境李问逐渐不耐烦，最后点烟离开了天台。  
冲人吐烟是想同他上床的暗示，他是不敢的。他只敢靠在狭小的过道里听吴复生讲电话，吴复生在商量画的价钱，多半是要买哪位大家的真迹哄他开心。他与吴复生就是因为画结缘的，在阮文的画展上。  
吴复生在《四季》旁侃侃而谈，什么他的作品是人世间的绝望，他的名字是不是叫复印机，李问早对这样的评价习以为常，只是这次他发现批判家往楼上看了一眼，视线落在他身上，像是邀约。  
他不顾一切地跑出去拦下吴复生的车，任由吴复生带他去酒吧，安排他画假钞，伴随枪林弹雨成为他的四季。可笑的是李问甚至协助吴复生的征服，在自我的废墟上协助他残杀自己。  
他清楚吴复生的爱对他来说太过奢侈，连喜欢都足以使他感恩戴德。吴复生的吻很少落在他身上，连做爱时他再三乞讨都不过是一个落在蝴蝶骨上的轻吻。吴复生待他好，忍耐他的不可理喻，擦亮他的价值，为他铺好做主角的路，独独不会爱他。  
他是极少数不为女人而活的男人，李问是绝大数为他而活的配角。  
隔着烟雾，李问伸手去抓吴复生。  
当然抓不到。

8.  
李问把吴秀清从泰国带了回来。  
他与吴复生的白衣白裤上都沾满了血污，像是被天使遗弃的罪恶伴侣在撒旦前许诺的浪漫。他坐在地上眯眼逆光盯着吴复生，似乎由他来佩戴另一枚画家刚刚从将军手上摘下的戒指是理所应当的事，他没有得到想要的，只是被拉起来整理了衣摆。  
吴复生问他想要什么报酬，他指着救出来的吴秀清说大佬我想要她，他不会再说想要大佬，如果他不能拥有他人也别想收藏。  
李问意外地发现他与吴复生越来越像了，无论是占有欲还是控制欲。

9.  
他被束缚在床上，吴复生在他身上试低温蜡烛。起初是手指，他的手指很敏感，被亲吻都有感觉，更不用说蜡油。然后是锁骨处，他佩戴口球，只能大口喘气防止自己溺死在欲望之海。等到乳头被鲜红色的蜡油覆盖他已经在射精的边缘，但他知道这是不被允许的，他逐渐契合吴复生的标准，吴家少爷心情好时也会赏他几句情话。  
他阴茎的顶端也被蜡油包裹流不出半点东西，性器上的皮肉禁不起半点刺激，几乎是蜡油滴落的同时他达到了高潮。  
清除是床上的事，吴复生只是他的床伴。或用手，或用舌，最色情的小说也不过如此，他被吴复生推入万劫不复，在不在光的地方与他的信仰忘情做爱。  
“阿问想不想被我牵着狗链出去转啊？”  
“汪呜。”  
李问还是笑了。

10.  
一些微妙转变是在不久之后，原因是李问爱而不得的骚动。  
“你之前说我想走就走，还算不算数？”  
李问从吴复生嘴里夺过雪茄夹在手上，他已与吴秀清做了一些交易，吴秀清答应会帮他挑拨Bobby四仔和吴复生的关系。  
“腿长在你身上，你想走就走。”  
吴复生永远沉稳，仿佛一切都在他掌握之中，他端着香槟，慢慢晃着等李问开口。  
“我买了两张机票。”  
“搞定变色油墨后我就带秀清离开。”  
吴复生那双眼睛望着他，冲过去抓着他衣领，隔着布料捏住他的狗牌。  
“你以为我没了你不行?”  
“不是我以为，是真的没了我不行。”  
“阿问，是你离了我不行吧。”  
他早看穿李问，用身体挡住吴秀清的视线，中指拉了拉李问胸上的乳环，凑在他耳边低声说你看你起反应了。他双手抱臂走向甲板，不顾李问僵硬在原处，被开发彻底的身体在轻微挑逗下渴望被安抚。  
“祝二位永远幸福愉快。”  
他听见恶魔在远处愉悦地祝福。

11.  
他杀了吴鑫，吴复生只是在一旁若有所思地看着。

12.  
“过了明天大家互不相欠，干完这单你就可以走了。”  
如愿使李问开枪结束警官后吴复生打开房门指着床上的阮文，“我想吴小姐也早就知道自己是阮小姐的替身，你猜李问在你和她之间会爱哪个?”  
李问的枪口对准了吴复生。  
“一赔一百万，我赌你不敢。”  
砰。  
他的手又开始发抖，畏畏缩缩不成气候。吴复生倒在地上，手缓慢举枪还想教他，阿问手不能抖。  
砰砰砰。  
那截被黑袜包裹的脚踝不动了，最后连呼吸也停止。他跪行过去抱住吴复生，一声声满怀爱意叫着少爷，他的安全词，他的请求词，仿佛这样吴复生就永远属于他一人。  
在他发现吴复生的枪里没有子弹后，他后知后觉地意识到即使这样他也永远摆脱不了画家。

13.  
画家消失了，只给他留下狗牌乳环和一颗破碎的心。

14.  
他白天来往世界各地成为新画家垄断了假美金市场，冷漠无情有一点怀疑就杀人灭口，夜里关了灯与吴秀清做爱，射精时咬着刻有belong to W.的狗牌。  
没过几年美金又换了版，他每日画画忙得焦头烂额。有一天他收到了一封信，信封里是他跪在地上挺着性器又不敢释放，眼睛直勾勾盯着镜头的照片。  
接下来的一礼拜他每天都收到了匿名的骚扰信。他被捆住手脚吞吐男人性器的照片，他敏感带被皮带紧缚随意拉扯都能使他高潮的照片，他跪趴着背上放了烟灰缸和财务表充当茶几的照片……  
最后一天的照片是他颈脖处的吻痕，那是千禧年除夕吴复生给他的新年礼物，信里有几颗从防弹衣中取出的子弹和一张画展的票。  
《再见四季》。

15.  
他穿着得体的黑礼服赴约在二楼展厅欣赏阮文的画作，也许是因为今天是画展的最后一天，展馆里除了他再没有别的人，他仍然羡慕阮文的天赋流连于她天才般的色彩，直到等待的身影出现他才从画作上挪开视线。  
“我替你买下了这一楼的画。”  
吴复生仍是那副气定神闲的模样，而他的腿已开始颤抖，从收到照片的那天起他沉睡许久的记忆被唤醒，他贪恋痛感带给他的快乐夜夜咬着皮鞭入梦。  
“阿问的腿怎么在抖，难道是不喜欢我送你的见面礼吗?”  
“还是说太过想念你的主人。”  
他跪了下来，如吴复生第一次要求他做到的那样。  
“少爷。”


End file.
